Otro mundo
by Juno C. Muehlebach
Summary: Alfred , un niño no tan normal con un horrible pasado lleno de sufrimiento, expulsado de incontables escuelas , pero todo cambiara cuando conosca a arthur , y todo lo que el tiene para mostrarle , llevandolo a otro mundo , su mundo fail summary D US/UK
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo!**

**Esta sería la primera vez que escribo en esta página =D  
haci que sean buenas personas y no me manden a la punta del cerro a la primera jajaja , na acepto cualquier crítica , díganme que opinan y si vale la pena seguirlo  
**

**Disclaimer : Ok, esta no es totalmente mi idea , la saque de la trilogía "tierra de magia" de Amanda hocking , ya ira tomando su propio rumbo pero bue , además de que lamentablemente hetalia no es mío sino de su respectivo creador .**

**Advertencias: por ahora ninguna, ah , si , mi computador no tiene la letra **ñ , **como la puse allí? Pues copiar-pegar jajaja haci que si hay errores con respecto a eso ya saben!**

**Pareja: USUK ya ire agregando mas!**

**Dicho esto empiezo con mi super-invencion**

****

Hoy era el día de su cumpleaños , el quinto para ser mas especifico , había mucha gente , pero de todas esas personas ninguno era mi amigo , a algunos ni los conocía , eran los amigos de su madre y sus pedantes hijos , había una mesa con muchos regalos de los cuales el ya había abierto la mayoría pero ninguno le gustaba , todos eran autitos de juguete o avioncitos caros pero ninguno de su gusto , el estaba sentado en el piso con cara de aburrido y molesto , mientras unos niños hablaban de él , de lo raro que era .  
y como no?  
si el nunca jugaba con nadie, siempre andaba diciendo que el era el héroe y tenía un mechón anti gravedad , además de eso era distinto a toda su familia siendo su madre de pelo café y su padre de pelo negro , ambos de ojos cafés y de muy buen gusto para todo de " la alta sociedad"  
y el era rubio de ojos azules como el cielo , muy energético y para nada educado tampoco es que fuera un niño problema pero no se le daba bien para nada las formalidades , prefería jugar al héroe que estar ostentado de su familia de que profesión iba a estudiar y donde , ya que esos eran los temas de los demás niños de su edad con los cuales sus padres trataban de que hiciera amistad sin éxito , perdón , su padre , su madre lo había rechazado en cuanto nació , alegando de que el no era su hijo que era un monstruo.

Su padre había muerto hace un par de años y el pequeño casi ni le recordaba.  
-Alfred, ya es hora del pastel- le indico su madre con semblante frio mirándolo con rencor como siempre lo hacía pero ahora más que nunca, Alfred es el nombre de ese pequeño niño norte americano.  
- si pastel!- grito el pequeño amante de toda comida chatarra corrió hasta la cocina donde había ido su madre que en ese momento estaba sacando un cuchillo de alguno de los tantos cajones de esa enorme cocina donde destacaba un enorme pastel de frutas y merengue, el niño la miro con decepción mientras su madre empezaba a partir el pastel .  
- no me gusta- dijo el menor mirando con molestia a su madre – Alfred es pastel de frutas a ti te gusta- el niño cerró los ojos con fuerza – no lo odio , odio todo!- grito con todas sus fuerzas hasta que abrió los ojos por el impacto de un poco de merengue contra su cara y vio a su progenitora apuntándole con el filoso cuchillo que de echo no correspondía para cortar pasteles – te lo vas a comer igual ya te has portado lo suficientemente mal , has rechazado todos los regalos y no haces más que mirar con odio a todo el mundo , has sido toda una vergüenza y tus modales con todos dejan demasiado que decir , te vestiste como si fueras a ir un cualquiera y ni te has peinado!- casi le grito la mujer , hablando con desdén – no me importa a ti solo te importa lo que piensen de ti , nunca te eh importado te odio mama!- la mujer al escuchar esto abalanzo el cuchillo contra el menor aprisionándolo contra a pared con el utensilio de cocina a escasos centímetros de su cara- tu no me digas madre monstruo, tu mataste a mi hijo , a mi único hijo!- grito a todo pulmón .  
después lo ultimo que recuerda el un dolor insoportable que le cruza desde el inicio de su pecho hasta el vientre , el tirado en el piso y sangre por todas partes , su sangre.

-señor jones,….. señor jones….. Alfred!- le grito su profesor de matemáticas a la vez que golpeaba contra su pupitre el enorme libro de ejercicios que debería estas haciendo ahora ,  
Alfred abrió los ojos y se sentó asustado para luego mirar a su profesor con molestia y pasarse la mano por la comisura de los labios para limpiarse la baba de la cara, había sido un sueño , no , un recuerdo de lo que paso hace 11 años.

- jones de nuevo durmiendo en mi clase!- pero el menor no le toma ni la menor importancia , mira alrededor para ver si alguien se ha dado cuenta de detallito de la baba pero todos están todos sumidos en sus asuntos y nadie lo toma en cuenta en lo mas mínimo , todos menos uno , Arthur kirkland , ese chico que siempre lo mira con esa mirada esmeralda inexpresiva , de pelo rubio ceniza y de prominentes cejas , que siempre lo observa , siempre siente sus ojos tras su espalda , es algo desesperante , no podía negar que era atractivo , dentro de lo que un hombre podía pensar de otro por supuesto.  
-jones ponme atención! , mejor ve donde el directos a explicarle tus problemas de sueño.-

Alfred volvió su vista al profesor , no podía ir donde el director , ya lo habían expulsado de muchas escuelas como para que ahora también tuviera problemas en esta , miro fijamente  
- no volverá a ocurrir no es necesario- mascullo entre dientes – ya es la decima ves que me dices eso , ve al despacho del director ahora – indico – pero si estoy despierto- le discutió Alfred reclinándose en su asiento - señor jones , por favor – el profesor indico la puerta como si Alfred no supiese que eso servía para salir del salón.  
Alfred lo miro fijamente pese al semblante casi sombrío del profesor y empezó repetir en su cabeza deje que me quede aquí , no me voy a ir , deje que me quede aquí.. tan solo un segundo después el rostro del mayor se relajo y sus ojos se opacaron - puede permanecer aquí- dijo como si se tratase de un robot , luego se dio vuelta y siguió con su aburrida clase e matemáticas .

Alfred no estaba seguro de que era lo que hacía , hace un par de años atrás se había dado cuenta que con mirar fijamente a una persona a los ojos y repetir en su mente lo que deseaba esta obedecía .

Era algo bastante útil pero no lo ocupaba muy seguido , eso de controlar personas no le gustaba para nada , si el era el héroe , se supone que el las debía proteger de gente así , pero bueno .

Toco la ventana y se apresuro en salir de ese condenado cuarto, con la mirada vigilante de kirkland tras es.

Alfred fue hasta su casillero y dejo sus libros dentro, miro por la ranura de entre la puerta y pudo divisar perfectamente al ingles a unos cuantos casilleros de distancia, de verdad o tenia arto, nunca habían hablado , era como una especie de psicópata , el vestía de ropa formal , casi como si fuera a un lugar muy importante , la escuela no era un lugar importante para el de ojos azules que vestia unos vaqueros algo rasgados y una polera roja de decía _Hero ___en grandes letras azules .

Ese día contrario a los demás Alfred decidió que en vez de ignorarlo como siempre lo enfrentaría a ver si lograba hacer que se dejara de molestar , camino a paso firme hasta el –oye- le dijo en tono cortante , ahora se diva cuenta de que el ingles era más bajo que el , o por lo menos mas de lo que parecía a distancia – porque no mejor dejas de mirarme – pregunto en tono casi desafiante – estas en frente mío que quieres que haga?- pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño – me refiero a que dejes de mirarme siempre , es desagradable – también ahora se daba cuenta de lo despeinado que estaba , el británico se limito a mirarlo en menos - porque siempre me miras?- pregunto empezando a hastiarse el menor , si jones era menor que Arthur por casi un año - te molesta?-pregunto con cierta altanería arqueando una ceja – todo el mundo te mira , es difícil no mirar a un idiota como tu – ahora si se estaba enojando – pero tu lo haces todo el tiempo – agrego , el suele reírse por todo ser alegre…. Pero ese cejon lo sacaba de sus casillas- si tanto te molesta dejare de hacerlo – dijo tranquilamente – pero porque me miras tanto?- volvió a preguntar - acaso tienes algún problema mental? Ya te lo dije- negó con la cabeza – mentira – dijiste porque todos me miran no porque tu lo haces – al escuchar la pregunta una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios , ahora le estaba pareciendo gracioso , excelente - no tengo tiempo para perder con un estúpido como tu , haci que si me disculpas - empezó a irse pero Alfred lo tomo del hombro y lo detuvo , el otro se molesto notoriamente – entonces vas a dejar de mirarme?- el semblante del mayor cambio a serio nuevamente – si eso deseas – y acto seguido se fue hacia su siguiente clase la cual no compartía con el .

Alfred se va a su clase también hastiado – que le pasa a ese tipo , es un psicópata- en ese momento siente una sensación extraña que hace que se detenga de golpe y se de vuelta con lentitud , lo juraría , sintió que alguien estaba tras el mirándolo , pero no era la misma sensación que con kirkland , no , era distinto , era gélido , daba miedo demasiado , sudo frio se dio vuelta y fue lo mas rápido que pudo a su clase y paso el resto de la jornada con esa sensación.

**Bueno aquí esta mi primer fic!  
van a ser varios capítulos no tengo ni idea de cuantos jajaja ( no soy muy ordenada que digamos) para los que no han leído el libro, que creen que pasara con por la mente de Arthur ? y quien será el que mira a Alfred de esa manera?  
y bueno , hago muchas preguntas jajaja , como creen que me esta quedando? Díganme si vale la pena continuarlo o si no vale la pena , sean honestos! Jajaja y por ultimo , perdón si me salgo un poco de las personalidades , espero subir pronto el próximo cap. ( claro si este tiene aceptación ) **

**tengo como mil ideas en la cabeza sobre fics , haci que espero seguir subiendo una que otra =P  
muchas gracias por leer ~! **

**Comentario x : tengo un problema con poner muchas comas =)**

**review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo!**

**Ok , me he retrasado muuucho jajaja  
perdón es que eh tenido que dedicarme al estudio ya que en mi colegio este año se están haciendo pruebas globales (amo a mi director , lo amo ¬¬) y no eh podido escribir por eso , a  
demás que la inspiración se me fue .  
pero bueno aquí estoy , mejor tarde que nunca ! (mejor no me retraso)**

**Disclaimer:  
Hetalia no me pertenece , yo solo tomo a los personajes y hago estupideces con ellos jeje , le pertenece a su respectivo creador , Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Advertencia:  
vocabulario vulgar y mi hermosa ortografía (?)**

**Cuba: Francisco  
_**

Por fin había terminado la tortuosa jornada escolar, y Alfred volvía a su habitación que se encontraba en la escuela.

Había sido un día bastante estresante, sintió esa gélida mirada sobre el las 2 primeras horas después del encuentro con Arthur, pasadas las 2 horas esa sensación desapareció de la nada.  
Arthur al menos dejo de mirarle… o por lo menos cuando se daba vuelta no tenia sus verdes ojos sobre el, pero estaba seguro de que en cuanto despegaba su vista de Arthur pegaba la suya a el.

Mientras caminaba a su habitación por los pasillos de esa odiosa institución solo pensaba en Arthur y esos verdes ojos que ahora que lo pensaba se veían, más que fríos, tristes…  
sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y abrió la puerta de su pieza , levanto la vista y paro de golpe impactado.

Todo estaba revuelto habían cosas rotas, papeles por todas partes, los posters que había puesto en la pared se hallaban ahora desgarrados y tirados sobre la cama la cual estaba deshecha la almohada rota y el relleno desparramado por todas partes , tiraron pintura en el piso, arruinando esa hermosa alfombrita azul con estrellas que se había comprado.

Y lo peor de todo.

Su chaqueta de aviador… había manchado completamente su chaqueta con pintura roja, mas les valía que saliera si no los iba a matar a todos.

Alfred tenia muy en claro quien había sido, no era la primera vez, y ahora hervía en cólera,  
porque él era el héroe es cierto, lo héroes protegen a la gente.

Pero todo tiene su límite, y la tercera vez en el mes era ese límite.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, tomo la chaqueta y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta una habitación en particular, una que estaba en el piso de arriba al final del pasillo.

Abrió la puerta fuertemente sorprendiendo a la persona en su interior que dios un respingo

-francisco!- grito Alfred con rabia, ya estaba verdaderamente arto

-Alfred, no esperaba que vinieras- el cubano se puso de pie con un semblante serio pero que ocultaba algo de nerviosismo…bastante.

-Ya me harte! - grito a la vez que le tiraba su chaqueta manchando al moreno en el proceso.

El susodicho tomo la chaqueta y la arrojo al suelo.

-hombre, eso sale con agua no tienes por qué enojarte- hablaba tratando de calmar a Alfred…aunque tirar la chaqueta no ayudo en lo mas mínimo – a demás es solo un trozo de tela, que importa- ahora si que las cosas no iban a salir para nada bien.

Alfred lo miro con odio- un trozo de tela?...- pregunto alzando una ceja a la vez que le marcaba una vena en la frente .

-si, un trozo de tela, nada mas y nada menos que un simple, y común, trozo de tela que puedes sacar de donde sea- dijo alzando los brazos como si nada , cerrando los ojos sin darle importancia, detalle que no le permitió ver la excreción de Alfred.

Alfred respiro profundo – ese "trozo de tela" era de mi padre, era su chaqueta y me la dio a mi, el era aviador, y le tomo 10 años obtener ese "trozo de tela"- tomo al mas bajo de la polera alzándolo del piso.

-A-Alfred, amigo cálmate- intento tranquilizar al americano en vano.

-no me digas amigo! Nunca fuiste mi amigo solo estabas jugando conmigo!- por fuera Alfred era rabia pura, pero por dentro estaba triste, de verdad pensó que francisco siquiera le tenia un poco de estima… y que las bromas eran por jugar, pero cada vez empeorando con cosas peores , ya no podía soportarlo mas , y el savia lo importante que era esa chaqueta para Alfred , se lo había dicho, su padre fue el único que alguna vez de dio verdadero cariño, y esa chaqueta era lo único que le quedaba de el, aparte que la chaqueta en si le encantaba tenia mucho valor sentimental.

El cubano lo miro con seriedad – si , nunca me caíste bien- dijo con sinceridad – es mas eres la persona que mas detesto en este lugar- ahora le siguió una sínica sonrisa – eres grande y fuerte , perfecto para protegernos cuando lo necesitáramos , solo por eso me acerque a ti- Alfred lo miraba con impotencia-quien querría ser amigo de un mounstruo como tu?- dijo seguido de una risilla , que fue acallada por el puño de Alfred ,el moreno cayo contra la pared, cerro los ojos por el dolor y luego se limpio el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, se paro y golpeo a Alfred de vuelta , dando un certero golpe en su plexo solar, el de ojos azules dio unos pazos hacia atrás encorvándose un poco , tratando de volver a respirar, miro hacia arriba solo para ver la sonrisa victoriosa de francisco , apretó los dientes , se levanto y tacleo al mas bajo haciéndolo caer para después empezar a darle golpes sin tregua alguna.

Estaba a punto de darle un fuerte golpe directo a la cara, cuando algo lo detuvo, mejor dicho alguien. Mira hacia atrás , ahí estaba , la persona que menos esperaba y creía que podría aparecer, Arthur .

-Suéltame!- el grito de Alfred fue ignorado, Arthur solo lo miraba con esos fríos y tristes ojos, los cuales ahora escondían decepción tras ellos.

-Dente- dijo el ingles con toda calma , había algo en esa voz, nunca había sentido esa sensación pero por un segundo se sintió solo , solo con esa voz, con Arthur.

Alfred bajo el puño junto con su mirada, dirigiéndola al piso .

Arthur miro al contrincante del mas alto, si Alfred hubiese seguido lo mas probable es que lo hubiera matado , ya necesitaba atención medica. Estaba lleno de moretones y sangre , lo mas probable es que tuviera la nariz rota, esto no pintaba bien.

-En que mierda estabas pensando?- pregunto , sin mucho tacto, el de obres verdes , frunciendo las cejas .

-que te importa?- Alfred se levanto con toda la intención de irse a quien sabe donde

- Alfred espera- el mayor, en este caso Arthur, trato de detenerlo en vano

-que tengo que esperar dime? – no hubo respuesta – eso creí , ni que te importara , acaso es tu buena acción del día? – Arthur lo miraba sin cambiar su semblante – déjame en paz- dicho esto el americano se fue del lugar, dejando al ingles solo con el otro joven.

Arthur se dio vuelta y se quedo mirando la puerta , luego dirigió su mirada a la chaqueta que yacía tirada en el piso , se agacho para recogerla y la miro un segundo en sus manos pensativo.  
sus pensamientos de disiparon de golpe en cuento escucho unos pazos presurosos hacia la habitación del que placía en el piso. Apretó la chaqueta en su mano y de un salto salio por la ventana agarrándose de la rama de un árbol para caer al fin al suelo con toda delicadeza y finura , tal cual de un gato de tratase .  
se dio vuelta para admirar un segundo mas la ventana del menor para después correr del lugar.

Alfred caminaba el recinto de su escuela , de verdad odiaba ese lugar mas que nunca.

miro sus manos cubiertas de sangre, de apoco empezando a asimilar lo que había echo , casi había matado a francisco y la verdad no tenia justificación , pero se había sentido tan molesto, traicionado, utilizado y triste.

Los pensamientos que fluían por su mente, los recuerdos, lo que le hizo su madre, el rechazo, siempre haberse sentido diferente, extraño. Nunca pertenecer a nada, jamás importarle a nadie. Todo eso se había mesclado con su rabia, y había terminado casi matando a alguien

-de seguro me van a expulsar después de esto- rio tratando de ocultar a si mismo lo que sentía, siempre con esa mascara, esa sonrisa falsa.

Siguió caminando por el campus mirando a veces el cielo estrellado, en un intento de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta que siempre late en su mente " ¿a donde pertenezco?"

-pobre alma…- una suave voz deslizada por el viento, sin destinatario alguno.

Analizo los pasos del americano que caminaba a escasos metros de el, quien estaba sentado en la gran muralla que separaba a la escuela del mundo exterior.  
su inexpresiva mirada se alzo al cielo, reflejando el firmamento en estos, en esos azulados y oscuros ojos que compartían el tono con el cielo nocturno , solo que en estos, no había brillo alguno , cerro sus obres dejando salir un suspiro y redirigió su mirada a la espalda de Alfred

-…siento pena por ti….-

Lo sintió de nuevo.

Paro de golpe y miro hacia atrás. Nada… todo estaba tal cual, nadie en el camino ni sobre la enorme muralla, Alfred de verdad creía que se estaba volviendo loco.

Un escalofrió corrió por su cuerpo y decidió que ya era tiempo de volver a su habitación hacia frio y la sensación de ser observado de esa manera era todo menos agradable.

Se fue a su habitación a paso presuroso.

Al otro lado del muro estaba apoyado contra este aquel chico de pelo rubio claro, con ojos azules tan obscuros como la noche , sin brillo ni expresión y con un sujetador para el pelo en forma de cruz, el mismo que hace momentos observaba fríamente de ojos cielo.

Mirando ahora hacia arriba al firmamento.  
cierra los ojos por un minuto sumido en su mente cuando escucha su teléfono celular sonar , lo saca con tranquilidad de su bolsillo para atender la llamada.

_-ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo - _ dijo la voz desde el aparato _–es hora de comenzar- _aquella voz que ahora sonaba mas burlona eh incluso impaciente.

-entendido- el joven colgó la llamada y volvió a guardar su teléfono – de verdad… me das lastima….-

**Muy muy atrasado pero aquí esta!**

**Espero que les haya gustado , y si esta algo inentendible en cuanto publique es siguiente cap muchas dudas serán aclaradas.  
y si , deje a cuba como mala persona jejeje , solo diré que no me cae bien .**

**Me disculpo con Nikola1426 , no hice el cap muy largo que digamos jeje  
eso si espero hacer el próximo pronto , aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones debería tener mas tiempo para escribir =D . muchas gracias a los que pusieron mi historia en alerts y comentaron !  
bis bald!**


End file.
